


Found, at Last

by Hail2daKINGbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail2daKINGbaby/pseuds/Hail2daKINGbaby
Summary: Thea Wrell is left with a tough decision: she has to choose either Lucifer or Gabriel but she loves them both. In the end, with a little nudging, it is decided.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Found, at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend.

"So, wait... You like both of them?" Dean asks. The a looks down, shyly. "Wow, and I thought just liking one of them was crazy." "Dean, I don't think you're helping." Sam pipes in. "Well, she's gotta choose. It's either Lucifer or Gabriel unless they wanna do a threesome." Rowena and Gabriel enter the room. Rowena's hair is a mess and she stumbles... Into Gabriel's arms. "How hard did you do her?"  
"I didn't do anything. This is just the liquor getting to her. I'll take her to bed."  
"Goodbye, cruel world! Have fun in Hell!" Rowena calls, making Gabriel laugh.  
"So, who is it gonna be?" Dean asks, redirecting his attention to Thea... Again. Sam facepalms. Thea ignores him until there's clatter in the main room. Thea and the Winchesters run over to see what had happened. Lucifer struggles to his feet.  
"He's drunk." Castiel explains.  
"Tell me about it. By the way, Debbie called." Dean replies.  
"What's wrong? Is she hurt?"  
"No, she wants to see you."  
"Oh..." Castiel smiles. "Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting. Hello, Thea." Castiel retreats to his room.  
"Yeah, and I got a night with Grace." Dean announces then turns to Sam. "Make sure she chooses." he whispers.  
"Of course." Sam whispers back so that Dean would leave. "You don't have to choose."  
"She doesn't have to choose what?" asks Lucifer.  
"Nothing, Lucifer. It's nothing." Sam says, quickly. Thea turns red.  
"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Lucifer comments, making Thea blush even more. Sam pulls Lucifer away to talk to him in private.  
"Dean wants her to choose between you and Gabriel... Because she likes you; both of you."   
"But Gabriel's with Rowena."  
"I was hoping you could help her choose since you're single."  
"So, you're asking me to seduce her?"  
"Kind of. She already likes you and it would get Dean off her back-"  
"Don't worry, Sam. Ill treat her well."  
"That's what I'm worried about..." Lucifer approaches Thea and takes her cheeks into his hands, forcing her to look up at him. Her heart pounds inside her.  
"Shhh, I won't hurt you." He rests his lips, tenderly, on hers. "Trust me, child. I would never hurt you... On purpose." She smiles, the darkest and coldest pits of her, forgotten. For the first time in forever, she is found.


End file.
